Talk:Aranea Ienith
I've had two instances where this character has frozen up on me after a major battle when I have her as a follower. She'll just sit there with her weapons or magic drawn, and I'm then unable to talk to her or get any form of response. She'll no longer follow me around either. Is there any way to fix her? Perhaps through a console command? Having to restart to do the boss battle is starting to get tedious. I actually figured it out. I ended up using the Ice Form shout on her to freeze her. When she came out of the freeze, she started following me again and acting normally. There's probably an easier way to do it though I have that problem too, and the first two levels of Ice Form aren't fixing her. I'll try whatever I can but I'll probably just end up loading the last save, which hopefully wasn't too far back.' EDIT:' A way to fix her with the console is by selecting her (in the console) and using the command 'moveto player'. She should be back to normal by then, with any luck. 02:34, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Knows an electrical spell too She uses an electrical spell as well in my game, not just ice. There is no staff or other form of artifact in her inventory that simulates the effect; has to be innate. Brevantes (talk) 10:00, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :You're probably right. I bet her spells are randomized anyway. But we should definitely keep a list going, to see if anything comes from it, or if we can nail down all the possibilities. I noticed she casted different magic too, actually. See, a dragon appeared while I was talking to Azura, and she fell off the mountain and died trying to kill it. I couldn't exit the convo and reloaded a save, so I could finish the quest and get her as a follower. The second time around, she used different magic. --— Radical D (bother \ 10:05, November 19, 2011 (UTC) she started using ice storm when i got to a high level where does she go if you dismiss her after completing Azura's quest for you? Staff? i pickpocketed a staff of frostbite from her after the quest(i got the black star)is this always on her or is it just random? Equipping Apparel 'She will wear better mage armor such as adept robes or arch-mage robes if the player gives them to her. This will make her significantly more powerful.' Wasn't sure if this was right- doesn't she follow standard inventory checks i.e. uses highest armor rating and only changes from default if its higher? So she'd put on armor but not other robes, right? I can't get her to equip Master level robes or Archmage's- gave her glass helmet to force her to remove default robes an gave her Master Robes of Destruction but she won't equip. Also gave her Morokei (dragon mask) + Archmage's Robes but she wont use robes. Tried giving her head item +robe and going through loading screens, AND giving her one item, exiting convo, go through loading screen give other item, go through loading screen. Still nothing. Does it require Perfect Touch to remove default robes? Benjiminio (talk) 00:41, March 19, 2012 (UTC)